The Lone Guardian
by Ero7
Summary: Alan is a 35 year old man from Kansas City has come home. But nothing about his life has been the same. Not until a young 15-year old girl crosses his path. What will this girl bring? Happiness or Hatred . . .


The Lone Guardian

**Chapter 1: New Years, 2030**

_Chapter 1; Start..._

It's a cool, crisp night around the Bridge that connects Kansas and Missouri on 'Southwest Boulevard'. A man appears, wearing a black coat and long black hair running down all the way to his lower back.

He sits on the railing of the Bridge to look at the cities that surround him. He pulls out a cigarette from his coat pocket and taps the front lightly as he also pulls out a Zippo lighter from the opposite coat pocket and lights the cigarette. He inhales for 5 seconds and then exhales.

A long puff of smoke flows out of his mouth and nose when he breathes. He then looks up at the greatly lit sky, staring at the beautifully lit full moon with caring eyes.

He smiles with the cigarette hanging from his mouth and finally speaks, "I guess it going to rain after all."

Clouds start to swarm the sky, covering the full moon bit by shadowy bit.

Rain starts to fall, and to his dismay, the cigarette burns out by the rain, he flicks the ashes away and places it back into his pocket. He sits up and jumps off the railing back to the sidewalk. Dusting himself off and begins making his way down the other side of the Bridge.

Continuing his walk through the streets, he is astonished that everyday life hasn't altered the area he grew up in. Besides hearing the rumors of street gangs supposedly owning the area at night and Policeman lurking in the shadows by day, he nonchalantly continues his walk on 'Southwest Boulevard' that leads towards 'Rainbow Boulevard'.

With traffic light at this hour, it is easy for a person to walk from Point A to Point B. Reaching the final stretch of his walk, he turns on 'South Iowa St.', which leads to 'Seminary St.' on his right.

Not long afterwards his comes across his old home, which is now a rundown and forgotten building on this desolate street. He enters through the backdoor and closes it shut as he heads to the only room left useable down the hall.

He takes his coat off and hangs it by the door as he lets himself fall on the makeshift bed he created on the floor, consisting of two blankets, a small tan pillow and the floor.

"Another year, and nothing to celebrate. Happy 2030!" He yells out to himself. He just looks at the ceiling, thinking to himself like every other day. "I'm turning 35 on April 7th. What a waste . . ."

Sighing, he stands and pulls his coat back on and walks out the door looking for something to do.

On instinct, he makes his way towards the Gas Station on the corner of 'South Iowa'. Opening the door, he quickly sits down on one of the seats around the entrance of the Station.

"How has business been for you today, Deuce?" He asks the clerk behind the counter.

"Decent, a little low on costumers like always. How about you Alan?" The clerk replies.

The man in the coat, Alan, gives a small smirk. "Still trying to find a place to work."

"Still? Jesus. How long has it been? 4-5 years since you came back and you still haven't been given a job?"

"5. It's been 5 years, and still nothing from them Government bastards."

"Well, there is nothing much anyone can do these days. The entire country isn't even close to being stable."

"Yeah, I know." Alan agrees.

"Anyways, what can I get ya' pal?"

"Just a plain old Mountain Dew will be fine. Hadn't had one in a couple of weeks."

"Sure thing." Deuce said as he brought Alan the 30 oz. cup.

Alan drank it slowly, doing his best to savor as much taste he could. Not knowing when he would have another drink.

"It's on the house Alan, don't worry about paying for it."

"You sure Deuce? It's no problem, I'll pay for it." Alan said in a state of shock.

"No, no, no, this one is utterly free. For helping me out through out the years." The clerk, Deuce, explains.

"Thanks Deuce, I really appreciate it." Alan says as he gives a slight smile.

"I know, believe me."

"So, any news tonight?" Alan asks.

"Not really. Just the shipment for tonight, nothing special."

"Well thanks Deuce," Alan says as he stands and walks towards the door. "See you soon."

"You too Alan, we've missed you here for those 10 years. Everyone is still happy to have you back."

"I am too." Alan mutters as he makes his way out the door and walks back to his home.

As he was about to enter the door, he hears a scream.

"Someone! Anyone! Please, help!"

It sounds like a little girl. Only problem was that he doesn't know where it was coming from.

"Please! Someone!" He heard as he made his way towards the screaming.

Alan was about to give up on the girl, until he heard what was chasing her.

"Come one kid, we just want to play with ya' for a bit." Said a guy.

Alan locked his attention and determined that the screaming came from the alley behind his house. Running, he made his way so he could hear what all the commotion was about.

Once there, he saw three men, around their early 20's and a girl, whom had the face of a minor. Alan ran towards them, putting on his gloves for a fight.

"What do you want with me?" Asked the little girl.

"Oh, nothing much. We just want to "play", that's all." Said one of the men, presumably the leader of the three.

"What do you all want with her!?" Alan yelled as he arrived.

"Why should you care pops?" Said another one of the three.

"'Cause you aren't supposed to be doing this. That's why."

"Yeah, yeah, save us the lecture old man and tell it to someone who gives a shit!" Said the last.

"If you all want to feel like men, then I suggest you go after someone like me. I doubt this little girl will be enough to suffice your needs."

"Alright, Tiger beat this fool." The leader ordered.

"Yeah boss."

Tiger just walked over to Alan, ready to fight. Alan took his place, waiting for an attack. Tiger then rushed him at the last second, throwing a wild punch. Alan parried it, and swung at Tiger with a Left-handed Uppercut. Tiger just fell to the ground, holding his bleeding jaw and screaming in pain.

"What the hell? What did you do old man?" The Leader questioned angrily.

"Nothing special. Just used my hands." Alan mocked with a smirk.

"Yeah right, Leos. Cripple this joker."

"Sure Scratch." Leos agreed.

Leos picked up a thick piece of wood off the ground and ran towards Alan at full force. He swung at Alan, but Alan blocked it with both hands. Snatching it from him, Alan proceeded in throwing the weapon to the ground, forcing the handler to go with it. Afterwards, Alan kicked him right in the skull.

"Arrgghh. Stop fucking with me!" Scratch yelled.

He ran full speed at Alan, wanting to catch him off guard. And he does, he knocks Alan on the floor with the punch he throws.

"Ha! You're all talk you pathetic piece of sh*t." Scratch taunted.

Alan just got up without a problem. Dusting him self off. "Nice hit, I'll give you that but that is the only thing you will ever land on me again."

Alan ran towards him, jumping up in the air and kneeling Scratch in the jaw, stumbling backwards, all Scratch can do is hold his head in pain.

"You Mothaf*cker. Try that again!"

Alan walks cautiously towards and lands a power shot right on his opponent's nose.

"Arrgghh! What the hell!" Scratch yelled out, holding his nose.

Scratch moved his hand away, and noticed that his nose was cut into four pieces.

"What did you do to my nose?"

"I only hit it, but you can thank my glove for that. You don't see it, do you?"

"See what? What the f*ck are you talking about!"

"This . . ." Alan showed Scratch his opened hand and closed it once again. Revealing hidden blades imbedded into the knuckles, all the way to the fingertips.

"What the f*ck man? What are those?"

"My secret. A secret you'll soon forget." Alan muttered.

Alan charged at him, punching him none stop. Cutting him up with each hit. Alan beat him until he couldn't move, talk, nor breath. Once he was finished, Alan stood and removed his gloves and placed them in his pocket.

Alan walked to the girl. "You all right?" He asked.

The girl just sat there, with eyes wide-open. Staring at him. "Please, don't hurt me!" She cried.

Alan sat beside her, "I'm not going to hurt you, and neither will they." He told her.

She scooted away.

"No need to be shy, may I know your name?" Alan asked, holding out a hand.

Reluctantly, she nodded and grasped his hand. "Lira."

_Chapter 1; End_...

**A/N: It's Ero7, hey everyone. I would like your support for this story. I would like to know what you all think about, so Rate and Review it please/. Let me know what you think! And to everyone that is reading Code Geass: Life After Life, the next chapter should be up around New Years!. Again, Rate and Review Please! Thanks! Party Time! ('o') (^'o'^) ('o') (vT-Tv)**


End file.
